Begin Again
by once-a-glee-lover
Summary: 4 year old Emma is curious to know about her past and convinces her Daddy to tell her the story of the Dark Curse and the prophecy that says she will break it at 28. Not happy with this, she sets out to prove Rumplestiltskin wrong and get her family back together 24 years early. Is it possible that the Dark One is, in fact, infallible? AU
1. Prologue

Hey everyone,

It's been a long time since I wrote anything, but I've spent the last little while re-watching Once Upon a Time and reading fanfiction, so needless to say I was feeling a little inspired. I'm not sure how long this will be, but I'm guessing it'll be quite a long story given all the ideas I've got floating around in my head right now. I'm not promising to update everyday, but I will try to have at least one or two new chapters a week depending on how busy I am.

This fic is going to center around the Charming family and it is going to be AU, so be forewarned. Everything that happens prior to the first dark curse being cast, has already happened but everything after will be different. If AU stories and family centered stories aren't your thing, this might not be the story for you. With that said, Snowing will be the main couple at least for most of the story, but I may add couples further down the road depending on how far I take this. I hope you enjoy, and if you could please leave a review, I would be eternally grateful :)

Begin Again

Summary: 4 year old Emma is curious to know about her past and convinces her Daddy to tell her the story of the Dark Curse and the prophecy that says she will break it at 28. Not happy with this, she sets out to prove Rumplestiltskin wrong and get her family back together 24 years early. Is it possible that the Dark One is, in fact, infallible? AU

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot. All characters are property of ABC.

Prologue

Mumbles. That's the first thing Prince David "Charming" can remember hearing as he awakens from what feels like a very long sleep. Looking around he realizes he doesn't recognize anything about where he is. The walls are a beige colour and bare, with the exception of what looks to be a portrait of a mountainous terrain on one wall. He moves his left arm and lets out a grown as he realizes he's attached to something. Instinctively, he pulls his arm once more to free himself from whatever is holding him, but winces in pain. Looking down, he sees a strange looking wire of some sort hooked into his hand and running up his arm, hooked up to some object he can't even begin to comprehend.

"Oh please don't remove that." A woman in a light blue outfit tells him. He notices she's taking what looks to be notes and looking up at him every so often.

"What is this sorcery?" Charming asks as he lets out a groan, wanting to rid himself of whatever this mechanism is.

The woman chuckles. "Sorcery? It's an I.V. Haven't you ever heard of one before? It's to keep you hydrated and nourished."

He stares at the wire again and shakes his head. He realizes this must be Regina's curse. He recognizes nothing and no one. For a land without magic, this realm sure has learned ways to get around it.

"Can I ask where I am?" He asks the woman, and reads what looks to be a nametag of sorts.

The woman sees him trying to read her tag and smiles. "Nurse Jean, but you can just call me Jean. And you are in Memorial Hospital in Boston. You were found a few days ago outside of town, it looked as if you had been dumped on the side of the road."

A few days? It feels like he was asleep for a few hours and it's been days? He wonders where everyone and everything he knows is? Where's Snow and why were they separated? Well that's a stupid question, it's more than obvious this is the curse, so of course Regina would separate him from his love.

"I just need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind, to see what you remember exactly." Jean asks.

He nods. "I'll try my best."

"What's your name?" She asks starting with the most obvious.

David hesitates, something is telling him not to reveal himself as a Prince. He was a Prince back home in his land, but here, he is no different from anyone else.

"D...David." He stumbles over his first name, why he isn't sure.

The nurse nods and jots it down. "And your last name?"

"Last name?" He questions.

She nods, giving him an odd look. He can tell she's suspicious of him.

For some reason the name Nolan is the first thing that pops into his head. He's not even sure where it comes from but he gives her that as an answer and it seems to pacify.

"Mr. Nolan, can you tell me what happened before you arrived here?" She asks. "How did you end up with those injuries?"

"Injuries?"

"Yes, when you were brought in, you had a stab wound to the shoulder and one to the abdomen. We were able to get the bleeding under control and your wounds stitched up, and none of your major organs were touched. You're very lucky." Jean tries to assure him, but it falls on deaf ears.

"Lucky?" He's not sure he would call it that. "I..I don't remember much, I don't know how I ended up on the side of a road and I don't remember how I got hurt."

"What's the last thing you do remember?" Jean asks. He still seems confused, so she tries something. "Do you remember holding a baby?" This seems to catch the man's interest as he gives her his undivided attention.

"Baby?" He asks.

The nurse nods. "When they found you on the side of the road, you had a baby in your arms. She was just fine thanks to you."

"She?"

"Yes your daughter, Emma, I believe was what it said on her blanket."

"Daughter...Emma." And suddenly he is hit with an onslaught of memories, whirling around his mind so fast he can barely keep up. He remembers the moments right before the curse was cast. Snow giving birth to their baby and then begging him to get her to the wardrobe right before kissing their newborn daughter goodbye and handing her to him.

" _Goodbye Emma._ " Those were some of the last words he remembers hearing from his wife before her sobs broke out as he took their daughter from the room. He remembers the fight with the Black Knights, getting stabbed in the shoulder trying to protect his daughter, and then getting her to the wardrobe and deciding at the last possible moment to see if maybe the Blue Fairy was wrong and maybe he could go with his daughter. She was so tiny, if he just kept her close enough, it may just work. He knew it was unfair to his wife, who had desperately hoped to go with their daughter, but he also knew this is something she would have wanted and would have done herself had she been able. His daughter should not be left to fend for herself out there in a world they knew nothing about.

Just as he was about to get into the wardrobe, knights had come in and yet another fight broke out. David fought with all he had, but was stabbed, once again, this tim in the abdomen, but not before hitting the enemy over the head, effectively knocking him out for a long while. Gasping for breath, and holding tight to his abdomen with blood covering his hand, he picked up his infant daughter with his one free arm and attempted to crawl into the wardrobe just as his entire world went black.

"Emma...is she here?" He asked in near desperation, looking around the room for his daughter.

"Ah, so you do remember something."

He nodded. "Yes, my baby. I don't remember much else but I remember holding her, protecting her from something." At least it was partially true. He had a feeling explaining the real events would make him look crazy to the people of this realm. "Please, where is she?"

The nurse placed a hand on his right arm, in an effort to calm him. "Relax, like I said, she's just fine. She's in the NICU. She was a little underweight for her size so she's just being monitored."

"Can I see her?"

Nurse Jean nodded. "In a little while. I just have a few more questions and then the doctor will come in to check on you."

He sighed but gave her the go ahead.

"Where is your wife? Your daughter's mother?" She asked. "She wasn't with you was she?"

He shook his head sadly. "She's gone." Techniquely not a lie. He has no idea where Snow is or what her fate was. He just knows that he and his daughter will find her and break the curse someday. He will see her again.

The nurse gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm very sorry. What happened before? Did it have something to do with your wife?"

He nodded. "Yes. Whoever was after me, they went after my wife as well. She told me to take Emma and go, that's the last thing I remember. I wanted so badly to go back and get her, but I couldn't put our daughter in danger, I know that she wouldn't have wanted that. That's the last thing I remember, leaving so I could get Emma to safety."

"Ok. Well the police will probably want to speak with you eventually, but so long as you feel you and your little girl are safe for the time being, I guess I can just leave it be for now."

He gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

The doctor came in and checked him over, giving him a run down of what to watch or feel for in the coming days. He was genuinely surprised to see how fast David's injuries were healing, and he decided to give him the go ahead to see his daughter.

"But I will have a nurse bring her to you. You just woke up after being unconscious for days and you're still healing. You need to stay in bed for now Mr. Nolan."

David nodded as the doctor left the room to instruct one of the nurses to retrieve Emma. He looked around the room trying to take everything in. He noticed all the different things the doctor had referred to as machines. All of them had a specific function and all of them were being used to keep him alive. He knew this realm was going to take some getting used to and if he was going to raise his daughter here, he better get used to it fast in order to blend in. He had no idea where they would go once they left this place, but he knew he had to figure it out soon.

The nurse wheeled in what looked like a crib made of some material he was not familiar with. Inside it, was the tiny, most beautiful and precious thing David had ever laid eyes on, his daughter. Emma was awake, with her big eyes looking at her surroundings curiously. She gave a whimper as the nurse lifted her out of the crib-like-thing and passed her to her father.

David stared down at his tiny princess in awe. He couldn't believe she was here. He couldn't believe he was with her. His last minute idea had actually worked and he was never so glad the Blue Fairy was wrong.

"Hi Emma." He took her tiny hand in his and lifted it to kiss her fingers. The baby turned her head and stared up at her father in wonder. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, despite the fact that he wished his wife was here with them. He could already see so much of Snow in Emma. From her big round eyes that he was sure would eventually turn green, to her heart shaped chin, she was definitely her mother's daughter. "You're so beautiful." He whispered to her.

Emma gurgled and reached up to stroke her father's face, almost as if she was saying hi.

"I love you so much." He whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry your Mama's not here, I know she wishes she could be, but I promise you we will find her someday. She loves you so much, just as I. I promise I will be there for you no matter what and you can always come to me for anything." He kissed her forehead as she snuggled into his arms, content for the time being.

He just continued to stare at her as he thought of all the thing he needed to do, but right now it was just him and her and that was all that mattered. The two of them against whatever this new life brought on.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for all the follows and favourites, they were much appreciated. If anyone could drop me a review, it would be much appreciated too. It lets me know what you think of the story, if I should even bother continuing it or maybe even if you would like me to include something that I haven't already. Thanks again, and here is chapter 1 :)

Chapter 1

"Well son, I'd say that was another job well done." David felt his boss and partner, Officer Anderson, pat him on the shoulder. "You had that suspect apprehended in record time. I tell you, in all my years in the field, I've never seen anyone take to this job quite like you."

David shrugged. "What can I say, it feels like I've been doing this almost my entire life."

"Well you are one fine cop, Nolan. I'd say you definitely have a future as a Detective." Officer Anderson said as they pulled into the Sheriff's office.

David had been a police officer for the past 2 years in Madison, Massachusets. He spent the first year in this realm working odd jobs here and there, ranging from janitorial work to working with animals. It was a friend of his at the animal shelter in Boston who had noticed David had a knack for finding things, and also an extremely protective side as well. It was his friend's suggestion that he maybe look into joining the police academy, and after one year of training, David was now a full fledged police officer. Truthfully, he kind of loved the job. In many ways, it was about the closest thing this realm had to being a knight and it allowed him to use many of the skills he had acquired back in his land. It also afforded him the luxury of using the station's computers to try and track down his missing wife and their friends. So far he had found nothing, but that did not mean she was not out there. He would find her one day, he had hope.

Officer Anderson allowed David to pull the break-and-enter suspect out of the vehicle and take him inside to be charged and put into lock-up. After the paperwork was completed, David looked at the clock and his eyes widened. He was running late!

"Uh sir, I need to go." He looked over at Officer Anderson and gestured to the clock.

The officer waved him off and gave him a sound nod. "Of course, go. And tell that little girl of yours, my Katie wants a play date real soon."

David smiled gratefully and nodded. "Of course." He bolted out the door of the station and found his slightly beat up old pick up truck in the back parking lot. Driving in this land was something he was still getting used to, but it made life so much easier. Although he sometimes found himself missing how simple things were back home, he found a lot of this land's modern convenieces very helpful as well.

He pulled up to the front door of the pre-school that Emma attended, half expecting her to be standing outside with her teacher, but no such luck. With a heavy sigh, he realized they must have went back inside. This wasn't the first time he was late picking his daughter up, but it was never by more then a few minutes. Sometimes his job made it hard, but he insisted that he be the one to pick Emma up. She was his responsibility. He was just lucky the station recognized the fact that he was a single father and that, coupled with the fact that this was a small town where nothing happened, allowed him to have certain privileges that others might not get.

He walked inside to the front office and smiled when he saw Emma seated on the floor colouring. She was so engrossed in her picture that she didn't even notice him come in. "Well, well looks like I've been missed." He joked.

Emma's head shot up at the familiar voice and she turned to see her father standing in the door.

"Daddy!" She got up as quickly as she could and ran into his arms as he picked up her tiny form and swung her around.

"Hey Princess!" He greeted her with the same enthusiasm and kissed her temple before placing her back on the ground. "So you did miss me?"

Emma gave him a huge nod. "Uh huh. I always miss you."

David smiled before looking over at the receptionist who had been keeping an eye on Emma. "Sorry I'm late...again." He apologized.

The young woman shrugged. "It's perfectly fine. We enjoy having Emma in the office. She's always so full of stories." She smiled at the little girl who giggled in return.

"Were you telling stories again Miss Emma?" David laughed and tickled her. "What story this time?"

"Goldilocks and the Three Bears. The one you told me last night."

"Right." He shook his head with a grin. Emma loved telling stories as much as she loved hearing them. Every night before she went to sleep, he would read her a bedtime story and the next day she would tell her class. It was rather adorable if he did say so himself. "Well do you think it's time to go?" He asked her.

Emma nodded before going over to the table and picking up her picture. She walked over to the administration desk and handed the receptionist her picture that she had drawn of something resembling a unicorn. "Here Ms. Lucy, it's for you."

The woman smiled gratefull and took the picture from the little girl. "Well thank you Emma, we will put it right back here along with your other pictures." She pointed to the bulletin board behind her.

Emma beamed. "Okay!"

Sometimes it was hard to believe the amount of compassion and generosity his little girl had. She was constantly going out of her way to help people or even just say something to make their day. He supposed it shouldn't surprise him, Emma possessed her mother's heart after all. The kindest heart of anyone he'd ever known.

"Are you coming Daddy?" Emma's voice broke him from his thoughts as he noticed that Emma had gathered all of her things up, backpack included, and was now standing beside him with her hand in the air, gesturing for him to take it.

"I'm right behind you Em." He smiled down at her.

That night, after having dinner and having her bath, Emma was ready for bed. Normally it was a monumental task getting the little girl into bed on time, but tonight Emma seemed more tired than usual. He guessed she had just had a long day at school.

After having tucked her into bed and getting her glass of water, David settled into the small space Emma had left for him to tell her a story. Instead of having picked out a story book however, Emma had decided she wanted to hear an original one. David tried to think of which one to tell her, he knew it was getting to be time that he started telling her stories of their homeland in order to begin prepping her for the time she would break the curse, but that was still a long way off. He decided to start from the beginning for now and build up from there.

"What kind of story would you like to hear tonight baby?" He asked.

Emma shrugged.

Suddenly David knew just which one to tell. It wasn't his story, but he knew the story backwards and forwards, having heard it many times from his wife.

"Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there lived a King and Queen, the happiest King and Queen in all the realms. The only thing these two were missing was a child. Fortunately for them, their prayers were answered, and they were given the gift of a beautiful little girl. The most beautiful little girl in the world. She had hair black as night, lips red as blood and skin white as snow. She was born in the harshest winter that anyone could remember and for that reason they called her Snow White."

Emma sat listening with rapt attention as he told her about Snow's life as a princess all the way up to her mother's unfortunate passing. "It was Queen Eva's wish that Snow grow up to be kind and loving, honest and fair and she did. Upon her mother's passing, Snow grew to be the kindest and fairest of them all."

"Daddy?" Emma interrupted, something she rarely ever did. It was for that reason he knew that something must have gotten her attention.

"Yes love?" He replies and looks down at her sleepy form.

"Is what happened to Snow White's mommy the same thing that happened to my mommy?"

David sat there stunned, unsure of how to answer. Emma had been curious about her mother from a young age, but he always just told her how much her mother loved her and wished she could be here, and that always seemed to be enough. She never really questioned what happened until this point. He knew this was a moment of truth, one that would probably change Emma's world forever, but he also knew that he could never lie to her. That was one thing he had always promised to never do. Lie to his daughter.

Realizing that Emma was staring up at him expecting an answer, David let out a deep breath. "No baby, that's not what happened." In truth he didn't know what had happened to Snow, he just knew she wasn't dead. She couldn't be, he was positive he would be able to tell.

"Where is she?" Emma asked.

David sighed. "She's...missing."

"Well can't you find her? You're a police man." The little girl reminded him.

"I know Em, but it's not that easy." David said. "I've tried to look for her for years now, but it's not simply a case of a missing person. There's so much more to it than that."

"I don't understand."

"I know you don't princess, I'm not sure I understand either." He kissed her forehead. "But I can tell you this, your mommy risked her life and her happiness to save you because she loved you that much."

"I want to meet her. I miss her." Emma said. "I know I didn't know her, but sometimes I have dreams and I see her, or I think I do and she's so nice and we always have fun together. Can we go find her Daddy?"

"Sweetheart I promise, when I do get a lead on your mommy's whereabouts, you will be the first to know. We will find her someday. I'm not promising you it'll be tomorrow or even a year from now, but someday you will meet her." David assured her.

Emma nodded sadly. "Ok."

He knew from that moment on that Emma would become more and more determined to find her mother and he couldn't help but think that maybe the time had come to tell her about her destiny. If she had the slightest inkling about it, he knew it would guide her and give her hope at the same time. And that was the first step to reuniting with his lost loved ones.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _"Emma, come out come out wherever you are." A familiar voice sing-songed. Emma giggled as she raced around the castle court yard, trying to find a decent hiding spot. She bolted from wall to wall, hiding behind guards and doors, but she still had yet to find the perfect spot._

 _Just as she was about to make another run for it, two arms swooped down and picked up her small form, cradling her to the mysterious person's chest. She wasn't afraid, however, she knew those arms and they always gave her comfort and calmed her._

 _"Ha! I found you my little one."_

 _"Mama, it doesn't count, I haven't even found a spot yet." Emma giggled as her mother blew a raspberry on her belly._

 _"I gave you thirty seconds, that's all the time you get." Her mother laughed. "And what do I always tell you?"_

 _"It doesn't matter how hard I try, you will always find me." Emma sighed with a slight roll of her eyes as she recited what seemed to be the family motto._

 _"Right. No matter where you go or what you do, or however long you are gone for, Daddy and I will always find you." Her mother assured her as she set her upright on her hip._

 _Emma smiled. "And I'll always find you too."_

 _The woman let out a bellowing laugh. "Of that, I have no doubt, my love."_

Emma woke up with a smile on her face after her dream. It was the same dream she had pretty well every night and she always hated waking up afterwards. Ever since her father had started telling her stories of Snow White and the Evil Queen and the rest of the fairytale world, Emma had been having dreams where she lived in a castle with her parents and she was a princess. It was silly, she knew, she wasn't royalty and her Daddy was no prince, but those dreams gave her hope nonetheless. She especially loved seeing her mother in her dreams, or at least the woman she pictured as her mother based on what her father had told her.

The day started out like any other. Her father had her neighbour, Mrs. Clemmons, drop her off at school as he started his shift at work very early in the morning and the older woman had offered to watch Emma for him. Emma had gotten through the majority of the day without incident, and it was finally her favourite time of the day...library time.

Ever since she could remember, reading had always been Emma's favourite activity, although she mostly got her father to read to her as she was still in the sounding out stage. The librarian always had a small stack of books waiting for Emma when she got there because the little girl visited so often that it was easy to tell what books she was interested in.

"Emma!" Ms. Nancy, the librarian, smiled upon seeing her. "Have I got a surprise for you."

Emma's eyes widened with excitement as the older woman lead her over to her desk and pulled out a large book. It was bound in dark brown leather, with a gold trim and gold lettering. She recognized the four words on the front cover as the same words her father had recited to her again and again over the years _Once Upon a Time_.

"It just came in today with a shipment and I knew right away that this is something you'd absolutely love with your interest in prince and princesses and such." Ms. Nancy explained. "So you're the lucky first one to read it."

Emma beamed at the woman and gave her a hug around her middle as she took the book and began to flip through it. The book had a lot of writing that she knew she would have to have her father read to her, but it was the pictures that really captured her interest. They were so beautifully done, they were almost life-like.

"Do you like it?"

Emma nodded as she silently kept flipping through the pages. "Can I take this now?"

Ms. Nancy smiled and nodded. "Of course. I hope you like it!"

"I love it already." She answered.

When 3 o'clock came and her father was late again, not that she ever got mad at him because she really didn't mind, Emma made her way to the office and sat down at her usual table. Ms. Lucy, the receptionist, offered her some cookies and Emma gladly accepted. She pulled her book out again and decided to really take the time to look through it.

As she went through picture by picture, she couldn't help but be captivated by what she was looking at and she noticed something else, these stories weren't the typical fairytale stories she had heard or seen from the Grimm brothers or even Disney, these pictures showed the stories that her Daddy had been telling her. But how could that be? No one she knew had ever heard the versions of the stories her Daddy told her, and had said that he must be making up his own versions. Emma hadn't cared because she loved his versions even more.

She stopped on a picture of young Snow White and couldn't help noticing how familiar she looked. Despite her raven-coloured hair, Emma was sure the young girl in the picture could almost pass for her sister. They both had the same facial shape, same coloured eyes and fair skin. It was almost uncanny. Emma decided it must just be a coincidence and kept on thumbing through.

She smiled as she saw the stories of Hansel and Gretl, Red Riding Hood, and Cinderella splayed out on the pages, but the one that kept her interest was Snow White. From the time she could remember, she had always had a fascination with Snow White's story, it didn't matter what version. This Snow White didn't seem to be anything like the Disney version though. The pictures showed this Snow White being exiled from her home and living on the run in a forest, having to fight bad guys with a bow and arrow and fighting off the Evil Queen along with Red Riding Hood and the Seven Dwarves.

Emma's jaw dropped as she saw the first close up drawing of Snow White's face. It was the same woman from her dreams, the one she thought of as her mommy. But how could that be? Emma was sure neither she or her Daddy had ever laid eyes on this book, so how could someone capture the likeness of someone who only existed in Emma's dreams and her Dad's thoughts? Trying to shrug it off, Emma poured over the images of Snow White meeting her true love and noticed how closely he resembled her father, another strange coincidence that shook Emma to the core. She smiled as she saw them finally defeat the Evil Queen and get married. As she got to the last picture, however, Emma felt her world slip upside down. There on the second last page was a picture of Snow White, Prince Charming and a baby wrapped in a blanket, a blanket that looked very similar to the one she had sitting on her bed at home. The name Emma was written in purple thread on a satin piece of material stitched into the blanket.

Emma didn't know what to do or say. There was too much going on in her mind right now, but she knew if she told anyone here they would just say it was her over-active imagination and send her on her way. The only person who could give her an answer was her father. Quickly, she shut the book and was stuffing it into her backpack just as her Dad entered the office.

"There's my little Princess." David smiled upon seeing his little girl, growing quickly concerned when he could see the distress in her eyes. Had something happened at school?

Emma simply gave him a small smile as he kissed her head and patted down her hair lovingly, before signing her out and taking her backpack from her.

"Are you ok, Em?" He asked once they were out of the building.

She shrugged. Her mind was still reeling from what she had seen in her book and she knew the sooner she got her answers, the better.

"Daddy, there's something I need to show you." She said as he buckled her into her car seat.

David climbed in to the driver's seat and looked over at her.

"What is it baby?" He asked, concerned because she was so quiet and not at all like her usual bubbly self.

Emma pulled out her book and David read the words on the cover, not really understanding the problem because Emma loved all things fairytales.

"Where'd you get that Em?" He asked as she handed it to him.

"Ms. Nancy gave it to me to read today." Emma answered.

"It looks good, we'll have to read some of it tonight." He told her, still not understanding what had her so upset.

"I looked through it while I was waiting for you and the stories are not the same as any of the Disney movies."

"They're not?" He figured it must be a collection of Grimm's fairytales then, not exactly something he wanted his 4 year old reading as those stories typically had bad endings.

Emma shook her head. "They're the ones you told me. But I didn't know anyone else knew those stories, I thought just you."

David gulped as he pulled the book open and the first page he landed on was a picture of Regina, just as he remembered her in the Enchanted Forest, in all her wicked glory. But how? He knew somehow, someone from his world must have gotten this book to him and Emma, which means someone from that world knew of their whereabouts and for some reason that thought made him extremely nervous. For some reason his mind when right to Rumpestiltskin and he knew somehow that imp had had this book made specifically for his daughter.

"And the Snow White in the story looks like how I pictured Mama, and the baby at the end has my blanket and her name is Emma, but I don't understand, I thought these were just stories." Emma said and suddenly David knew what had her so upset. She was figuring out the truth and she had had no one there to explain it to her.

"Princess, how about you and I go home and we talk about this okay?" He asked. "I promise I will explain everything to you at home." He knew this was a moment 4 years in the making, this was the moment his daughter's world would change forever.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I've been slower with the updates, but with Christmas right around the corner I've been working longer hours and I haven't felt like writing when I got home. I have the next few days off, so hopefully that means I will have a little more time for this story. It's good to know you are enjoying it! Thanks so the favourites, follows and reviews :) I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a great New Year!

Chapter 3

That night, Emma found herself tossing and turning, much like she had the past few weeks, only this time it wasn't the same dream. It wasn't a dream at all, more like a nightmare. She dreamed of evil witches and dragons and humans disguised as wolves (though strangely enough, this didn't scare her). The biggest thing she picked up on was the fact that her mother was in the dream, however, this time she was being held captive in a dungeon of some sort, probably one in a palace.

Emma saw herself in the dream as well, she was walking towards the bars of her mother's cell, the woman reaching for her, however, she was unable to get to her. Emma struggled but whatever force was holding her back, was much too strong.

 _"Mama!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs, swinging her arms back and forth and kicking her legs trying to break free of whatever was holding her._

 _The woman, Emma now knew was named Snow, looked extremely distressed at the sight of her young daughter being held against her will while trying to get to her._

 _"Emma, honey, you need to calm down." Snow said in a gentle but firm tone, seeming to hide the true fear she felt inside. Emma could see in her mother's eyes that she was terrified but she was keeping herself as calm as possible for her daughter. "Stop struggling, it won't help anything."_

 _"Mama, I need to get to you, to help you out!" Emma exclaimed after she had calmed somewhat._

 _Snow sighed as she shook her head. "You can't, my love, this is only a dream. You can't get to me, not yet anyway."_

 _Emma shook her head. "No you said I would always find you and I did!"_

 _Snow smiled through her tears as she nodded. "You did and I'm so proud of you, but darling, I'm not really here."_

 _"Nooooo!" Emma shrieked and kicked back and fourth once again._

 _"Emma!" Snow said in a sharper tone, quieting her squealing daughter in an instant. "You need to listen."_

 _Emma stopped and gave her mother her full attention._

 _"This is only a dream, for now this is all we have." Snow explained. "But I promise you, you will find me someday." She assured the little girl._

 _Emma's eyes looked to the ground. "You promise?"_

 _"I promise!" Snow said. "Emma there is a town, I cannot tell you the name, but there is a town and it is not far. You must convince your father to go there, you will find what you are looking for there."_

 _"But how will I find it if you can't tell me the name?" Emma questioned._

 _"You will know when you find it, my love, I assure you."_

 _"Will I find you there?" Emma asked._

 _Snow's eyes gazed at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry honey, I cannot tell you anymore than that."_

 _"Ok." Emma nodded in understanding. "I'll find you Mama, I swear. Daddy and I will find you."_

 _Snow's smiled widened and Emma could see the hope radiating in her eyes. "I know you will." She had every faith in the world in her daughter but then something caused her eyes to darken. "Emma, you must be careful. There are dangers out there that you know nothing about. You must be careful who you trust and be wary of your surroundings."_

 _Emma gulped at her mother's warning but nodded her head nonetheless. "I will."_

 _Snow gave her another smile. "I love you Emma, if there's one thing you can be sure of, it's that."_

 _Emma gave her mother the biggest smile she could muster. "I love you too."_

Emma awoke to feel her father's hand stroking her head. "Daddy?"

David smiled down at her. "Hey Sleeping Beauty."

"Daddy, you can't call me that." Emma said in all seriousness. "That's Princess Aurora's name." She reminded him of the story he had told her of his and Snow's friends Aurora and Phillip. Now that she knew the stories were true, she couldn't take Aurora's identity from her.

David laughed at her reasoning. "Alright then Princess. Am I aloud to call you that now that you know you are actually one?"

Emma giggled. "I guess that's ok."

David shook his head with a grin. She was getting to be more and more like Snow everyday, all the way down to her sarcasm.

"Daddy? It's Saturday, why are you in my room this early? You always let me sleep in."

David remembered the reason he had come into the room and grew sad. "Em, you were having a nightmare." He reminded her, though he didn't want to. He pictured her tossing and turning form and he felt like telling her that the stories were real and about the curse had been a bad idea. She was only 4, maybe she was too young to handle it yet.

"I know." Emma sighed. "I dreamed about Mommy again."

That fact didn't surprise him. She had been having dreams about Snow for months now. He had no idea how she even knew what her mother looked like, though he suspected it had something to do with magic. "What happened?"

Emma could tell he truly believed her about the dreams. Before it seemed like he wasn't sure what to believe. He kept telling her it wasn't possible for her to dream of Snow because she had never truly known her and he had no pictures as camera's had been non-existent in the Enchanted Forest. Now, he no longer questioned it.

"She was locked in a dungeon and I think it was cause the Evil Queen had her." Emma began. "I was trying to get to her but I couldn't because something was holding onto me, but I couldn't see who."

David nodded, urging her to go on. He strongly suspected whatever was preventing her from getting to her mother was because of the curse.

"I talked to her. She told me that she couldn't tell me much about what was happening but she said there's a town and we need to find it." Emma said and watched her father's eyes widen in surprise. That was obviously news to him.

"A town? Did she say the name or where it was?"

Emma shook her head. "She couldn't, but she said it wasn't far and I would know it when I saw it. Daddy, she said everything I needed to find would be there. I think...I think she's there."

David didn't know what to think. On the one hand he wanted to believe it was true more than anything if it meant getting the love of his life back, but on the other, he knew this was based off a dream so the chances of it being true were slim.

"And guess what?"

"What?" David couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips at the grin on his daughter's face. It looked like she was about to burst.

"Mama said she loves me."

David gave her a large smile. "Well of course she does sweetie, she always has and always will. She loved you before you were even born, before she was even pregnant and she definitely loves you now even if she's not here."

Emma beamed before her expression grew serious. "Daddy, we need to find her soon. I want her with us."

David shifted on the bed so he could see her face better. "I do too honey, but you heard what I said, you aren't supposed to break the curse until you are 28. Rumplestiltskin prophesized it."

Emma frowned not liking the way that sounded. "Maybe he's wrong."

David gave her a sympathetic look, as much as he wanted to laugh a little at the serious expression on her face. He knew she thought every word to be true. "I don't think that's possible Em, I wish it were but I've never known him to be wrong about anything. He sees the future."

"I don't want to wait till I'm 28 to see Mama." She crossed her arms over her chest and was showing her true age now, despite being incredibly mature for someone so young. It looked like she was going to throw a temper tantrum. If she wasn't laying in bed, he could easily imagine her stomping her foot.

"I know you don't, and I don't want to either, but I don't think we have a choice in the matter."

"But we might. Rumple-whats-his-name could be wrong. You said he never is but he doesn't know us or me. He doesn't know our family motto." Emma said.

This caught David by surprise. "Oh, and what motto is that, Princess?"

"We always find each other." Emma said matter of factly as if she had heard it thousands of times.

And it was at that moment that David could see the fierce determination in her large green eyes. And for the first time ever he truly wondered if Rumplestiltskin could be proved wrong. And he had to bite back a laugh because he knew that if someone was stubborn enough and courageous enough to prove him wrong, it was his daughter. Emma had the stubborness and courage of both her parents and then some.

"I'm going to do it Dad." Emma said sounding years beyond her age and, for a second, he wondered when his little girl had turned into a mini-adult. "I'm going to break the curse."

And Charming knew from that moment forward, his little girl would stop at nothing to get her family back. He just wondered what the cost would be when that day came. After all, magic always comes with a price.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm sorry, I know I said I would try and get another chapter or 2 up on the weekend, but I ended up being way busier than I initially thought I would be. Anyhow, thank you for your patience and please enjoy chapter 4 :)

Chapter 4

Emma spent weeks agonizing over finding all the towns she could in the area. She couldn't yet read much, so she asked the librarian at her school to help her read maps of anywhere between Massachussets to New York. Nothing stood out to her. She wasn't sure why, she just knew she would get a feeling when she found the right town.

David sighed as he once again picked his daughter up from another day of school. Everyday he watched as another small bit of hope diminished from her eyes. He knew, as young as she was, she was losing sleep over this and that wasn't normal. She should be focusing on being a kid, running around getting covered in dirt, chasing birds and butterflies (something his wife used to love to do as a child), and getting into all kinds of trouble. Instead she was so focused on finding this town from her dreams (something he still wasn't sure he believed) that she thought of little else. It was then that David thought of something that would get her mind of her incredible task at hand, but, at the same time, make her feel as if she was still actually doing something about it.

"Hey Em?" David looked at his daughter who had her elbow up on the car window, staring out into the sunset. He could see she was deep in thought. Emma turned her head to look at him, and he could see the clear signs of exhaustion on her face and in her eyes. Something you should never see in the eyes of a 4 year old. He silently cursed Regina for forcing this life and this destiny on his little girl.

"Yes Daddy?" The little girl asked in a tired, whisper-like, voice.

"How would you feel about taking that road-trip we talked about a while back?"

Emma's eyes lit up for just a moment and he caught a glimpse of the bubby, bright-eyed girl he was used to seeing, not the sullen child she had become over the last few weeks. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded. "I was thinking we could maybe head up the North-East coast and see the ocean? Head up to Maine?"

Emma nodded her head eagerly. "Maybe this will lead up to mommy!"

David sighed. "Maybe sweetie." He saw some of the light disappear at those words and hated himself for it. "I just don't want you getting your hopes up. We will be passing a lot of small towns on this trip, so maybe just maybe, we will find something." He didn't want to get all of her hopes up, but at the same time he wanted to give her something to hold on to. "If we don't find what we are looking for this trip, then we will just have to continue searching, okay?"

Emma still looked a little upset, but agreed nonetheless.

"And I want you to try and get your mind off of this for a little bit. I know that seems like an impossible task right now, but I want you to promise me you'll try and have some fun."

Emma gave him a small smile. "I'll try."

He held out his finger to her. "Pinky swear?" It was something they always did to seal a deal.

Emma giggled as she hooked her tiny pinky with her Daddy's. "Pinky swear."

David tickled her chin as he pulled into their driveway. "Lets get planning."

It was now two weeks later and pre-school had finally let out for the summer. There was still another 2 weeks before all the other schools let out, so David hoped that meant the roads wouldn't be too crazy. He had a couple weeks of vacation time saved up, so he had managed to get the time off that he needed. He was just throwing his and Emma's bags into the back of the truck when Emma came racing out with her long blonde hair flying behind her.

"Daddy it's road-trip day!" She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. It was the happiest he had seen her in weeks and he was glad that he was the one to put that grin there. Nothing was better than seeing his daughter smile.

She ran straight into his arms and he twirled her around. "Did you let Mrs. Clemmons know we were leaving?" He asked, referring to their neighbour, who was keeping an eye on the house.

Emma nodded. "She said to have fun and she gave me these." Emma held up a tin of what he assumed to be cookies.

"Those will make great snacks for our trip, kiddo." He smiled. "Did you say thank-you?"

Emma rolled her eyes and he could tell she wanted to say her signature 'duh', but he had been trying to break her of that habit recently. He had explained to her that it wasn't princess-like. She simply nodded her head instead.

"Good girl." He kissed her forehead and set her in the truck, buckling her in the child-safety seat and soon they were off.

They stopped in a town a few hours away and spent the day at an amusement park. Emma was still too little to go on most of the rides, so he watched her on the swings and took her on the ferris wheel and tilt-a-whirl multiple times, to the point where he was sure his stomach could take no more. They spent the first night in an old hotel that was the nicest place they could afford and also the nicest place in town.

The next two days were spent sight-seeing and stopping at various points along the road, including several stops to view the ocean. Emma was having the time of her life and seemed to be forgetting about the curse and her dream.

Finally on the fourth day of their trip, they were about two hours across the Maine border when David noticed the gas light come on before the truck started making a chugging sound. David's shoulders slumped as he knew what that meant. They were out of gas.

"Daddy?" Emma asked. "Are we in trouble?"

David gave his daughter a sad smile. "Sorry Princess, it looks like we've run out of gas."

Emma looked worried at that, so David tried his best to calm her. "We'll be fine, there's got to be a town coming up pretty soon. It's been a while since we past one. We'll just have to walk a bit, that's all."

He got out of the truck and grabbed some cash and his credit card from the glove compartment, before unbuckling Emma, lifting her out and taking her hand.

They walked for what felt like miles. The road was lined with dense forests and little else. There was the odd sound from an animal that would startle Emma a little every time, causing her to squeeze his hand harder. After a while, David grew worried that this was a fruitless endeavour. There seemed to be nothing but trees and pavement for miles and the sky was starting to darken as night crawled upon them.

It was then that Emma pointed to a sign further in the distance and David felt his heart pick up speed again. That had to be a sign for a town of some sort. At the very least, they could stay there for the night. They continued walking until they arrived at what seemed to be some kind of town border as there was a long orange line stretched across the road, almost like a divider of some sort.

"Daddy, what does the sign say?" Emma asked as she tried to read it but couldn't quite sound out the words.

"It says 'Welcome to Storybrooke." David replied, a weird feeling creeping into his stomach.

Emma's eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on her face. It was like she knew something he didn't. "Daddy this is it."

"What's what, Em?" He asked staring at the large sign in confusion.

"This is the town from my dreams. The one Mama was talking about." Emma answered.

David looked down at his daughter to see her positively beaming at him. He could see she had complete faith in her belief and he didn't want to squash it. "How do you know that?"

"Because I looked at maps of Maine with my teachers and none of those maps had a town called Storybrooke on it."

"Emma, maybe this town is just too small to be listed on a map." David said.

Emma shook her head. "No this has to be it. Mama said I would know when I saw it." She spoke confidently. "And besides, it's called Storybrooke...you know like a story book and fairytales."

David laughed. She had him there. He knew he should tell her that sometimes feelings were wrong and sometimes things were just coincidences, but the feeling he had in his gut told him to go with this. His daughter may be on to something and who was he to take that away from her.

He gave her a smile. "Alright milady, lead the way."

Emma giggled at his regal voice. "Thank you kind sir." She recited just as he had taught her. In another world she would have been a perfect princess, that he knew.

He followed her for another mile or so before they arrived at a small town. There was only one main street with several businesses and a large clock tower at its very center. The rest of the streets were lined with homes of various shapes and sizes, as well as one school. It was a tiny town for sure and he couldn't help but notice that it seemed gloomy, almost as if it were cursed. And David knew then that this was exactly the kind of town Regina would have conjured up. Oh yeah they were definitely in the right place.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey! So I hope everyone had a great new year and has had a great start to 2016 as well. Please enjoy this next chapter, things are really going to start picking up from here! :)

Chapter 5

David and Emma walked a little further into town, along what he assumed to be the main street. There were a few places to eat; two restaurants, a small diner called Granny's and a slightly fancier establishment with a name he could not pronounce (it was in French). There was also a bar called the Rabbit Hole. He wondered if it referenced Alice in Wonderland? There was a butcher shop, a bakery, and a small grocery store/pharmacy. One building, in particular, really stood out. Through the window, David could see it was filled with all kinds of trinkets and other odds and ends. He looked at the sign and noticed it said it was a pawn shop and that it also stated that it was open. Figuring that would be as good a place to start as any, he took Emma's hand and lead her across the road.

Emma looked nervous as they entered the building, as if she could sense something was off with the place.

"You ok, Em?" David asked as he squeezed his daughter's small hand.

"I don't like this place, Daddy. It's scary." She said as she looked around at the various items that decorated the place. Everything from old fashioned dolls and toys to weaponry could be found. A sword sitting in a glass display case at the counter caught David's eye right away. He lead Emma over and immediately locked his eyes on the intricate design on the handle, and the shiny metal of the blade. There was no doubt about it, this was his sword.

"Can I help you?" A man's voice startled father and daughter as they tore their eyes away.

David's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw who was in front of him. Sub-consciously, he pulled Emma a little further behind him, as if to protect her from the man. It was the imp, otherwise known as Rumplestiltskin, one of the most dangerous and trickiest men he had ever known. He couldn't tell whether the imp recognized him or not, so he decided to act as if they were complete strangers.

"Uh hi, I'm David Nolan and this is my daughter, we were just driving through, but our truck broke down a few miles down the road and I was wondering if we could get some assistance."

The imp smiled a dangerous smile, and David knew that even if he didn't remember him, this was still someone you didn't want to cross.

"The mechanic shop is just a little further down the road, they may be able to help you." The imp explained. "I couldn't help but notice you admiring this sword. It's some of the best craftsmanship I've ever seen." He gestured to the sword, pulling it out of the display case and laying it in front of David and Emma. "You won't find another quite like it. It's said to have belonged to a crowned prince from a distant land, though no proof exists."

"Yes it is very beautiful." David said as he tried to put some distance between himself and the other man. Even without the green-tinged scaly skin, and rotting teeth, David still didn't trust this man as far as he could throw him. If took everything in him not to tell him that he was that crowned prince and that was his sword, but he didn't want to give his true identity away on the slight chance the imp didn't know who he was. "We should be going now." David turned and nodded at Emma to started walking.

"Wouldn't you like to have a closer look at the sword? Maybe we could make a deal..."

David couldn't tell whether that was a joke or whether the imp really knew who he was, all he knew was that he wouldn't be making any deals with this man right now, even if that sword did mean a lot to him. "Maybe some other time, thank you." He squeezed Emma's hand a little tighter, knowing she was scared and needed the reassurance. "We really must be going, Mr..."

"Gold." The man finished and David couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of that name. "Mr. Gold. It was a pleasure to meet you and your lovely daughter, Mr. Nolan. I'm sorry, you didn't say what your daughter's name was..."

"Emma." The little girl's voice squeaked before David could tell her not to say anything. For some reason, she felt the need to give this man her name, like it was part of the puzzle piece she had to solve to break this curse.

"Emma." Mr. Gold's smile grew even more. "A beautiful name."

David didn't like the glint in his eyes, it was like watching something reawaken, and he just knew that if the imp didn't remember anything before, he definitely did now. They had to get out of there. David backed the both of them towards the door, maintaining eye contact with Gold the entire time, daring him to try anything. Gold just smirked and shook his head, but said nothing else.

As soon as they were outside, Emma immediately asked to be picked up, holding her father in an almost choke-hold. He could feel the tears soaking his shirt as Emma cried into his neck.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Emma whispered.

David pulled away from the embrace and looked Emma in the eyes. "For what, Princess?"

"For telling that man my name. I don't know why I did it, it just came out." Emma whimpered.

David wiped the little girl's eyes. "It's alright, you did nothing wrong, sometimes things just slip out before we realize and we have no control over it. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded. "I know he's a bad man, I just get the feeling. Do you know him? It seemed like you did."

David sighed and nodded. "A long time ago I had a few dealings with him. You're right Emma, he's not a good man which is why I need you to stay away from him. And never ever make a deal with him. Pinky swear?"

Emma stuck her pinky in his, a determined look in her eyes. "So this is the place then? The place from my dreams?"

"Seems like." David said as he set her down. "And you have to remember, that means this place is dangerous."

Emma nodded. "I know, that's what Mama said. We have to be careful and stick together."

"Right." David agreed.

Emma's stomach grumbled at that moment, causing the two to let out a laugh. "I'm hungry."

David grinned. "Then I guess we better get some food into your belly." He tickled her stomach, causing her to giggle wildly.

After a minute, Emma frowned. "What about the truck?"

David shrugged. "We'll go back for it later after we go to the mechanic shop and get someone to help us. First, lets eat."

"Where are we going to eat, Daddy?" Emma asked as they started to walk once more.

"I was thinking that diner down the road sounded good." David pointed to the small building a few blocks away. It was quaint, if not a little run down, but it looked to be fairly busy, so he figured it was safe enough to try.

Upon entering the building, David was immediately greeted with a familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time, sight. "Hi, my name is Ruby. You guys can take a seat anywhere you can find one and I'll be right over." The woman gave him a friendly smile.

There was no doubt about it, that was Red, his wife's best friend and his surrogate little sister. Her face looked the same, if not for the layers and layers of make-up piled on. Her hair contained streaks of red that he knew the real Red would not have taken kindly to. The biggest difference was the clothes she wore, or lack thereof he supposed. She wore a white crop top with tiny red shorts and an apron tied around her waist. It was a stark contrast to the modest dress and cloak he was used to her wearing. The Queen's curse had obviously affected not just people's memories but their personalities and appearances as well. He was scared to find out what she had done to his beloved Snow.

Emma lead them over to a booth in the corner of the diner and sat down, grabbing two menus from the side of the table. David sat down across from her and smirked at the way she seemed to be concentrating on the menu, trying with all her might to read it. She was nothing if not stubborn and determined.

"Need some help there, Princess?" David laughed at the glare she gave him in return, but she still sighed in defeat and gave a tiny nod.

"Sorry about the wait, how can I help you both?" Ruby asked upon her return.

"I think I'll have a burger and fries and she'll have a grilled cheese." He looked to Emma who nodded eagerly.

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Would you like some chocolate milk to go along with that kiddo?"

Emma's smile lit up the room at that moment. "Yes please!" She exclaimed in delight.

Ruby turned to David. "Your daughter's adorable."

David smiled and gave Emma a proud look before looking back at Ruby. "Thanks, I think so too."

"Are you guys new here? We don't get a lot of visitors in this town. Come to think of it, I don't remember the last time that happened."

David knew that had something to do with the curse. He guessed that meant no one could come or go, except Emma and himself as they had escaped the effects of the curse.

"We are. My truck broke down on the side of the road, so we walked to town to see if we could get some help."

Ruby nodded. "Well tell Billy, the mechanic, that I sent you over and I'm sure he'll give you whatever help you may need."

David nodded appreciatively. "Thanks Re...I mean Ruby." He blushed at his slip and made a mental note to be much more careful. You never knew who was listening and if the Evil Queen somehow got word he was in town, there was no telling what she would do.

"I'll get those orders in for you." Ruby said as she went back to the counter.

Emma pulled out her beloved book and started fingering through it before she stopped on a picture David recognized instantly. "She's Red Riding Hood." Emma said in awe.

"Yes she is sweetie." David confirmed. "But she's a lot different."

Emma sighed sadly. "It's cause of the curse right?"

David could only nod. "Most likely."

"Does that mean that Mommy's different too?" Emma asked. "Does that mean she won't love me or you anymore?"

David took her small hand across the table, sensing a break down coming. "Em, it's very possible that whatever the Evil Queen did changed Mommy too, but I have to believe that she still loves us. She might not recognize or remember us right away, but deep down there is a part of her who will know us."

Emma seemed to accept that easily enough. "What was Red like before the curse?" She asked out of curiousity. She had heard lots of stories about her mother, but not a lot about her parent's friends.

David laughed at the abrupt change of subject. "Well she was very spunky and fiery...a lot like you actually and your mother." Emma smiled, glad to know she had something in common with the woman who was supposed to be her god-mother. "She was/is fiercely protective of those she loves. She was very funny and always had the biggest smile on her face. You would have and will love her. She sure loved you. She would spent hours with your mother planning the things she would do after your arrival and the places she would take you, things she would teach you..."

Emma grinned. "I can't wait to meet the real Red. I can't wait to have an actual aunt."

David frowned at that. Emma was supposed to grow up surrounded by family and people who loved her, but thanks to the curse, she grew up with only him. Although she did come very close to being completely alone, so he knew he had to be grateful that he was with her.

Ruby came back a few minutes later and placed their meals in front of them. They ate in peace and quiet and David went to pay the bill, Emma stood directly behind him, not letting her father out of her sight.

"Well what do you say kid? You ready to explore some more?" He asked holding out his hand.

Emma nodded and took his hand once again, letting him lead her out of the diner. Neither one of them seemed to notice the slight chill in the air and the noise the clock tower made as it chimed once again, for the first time ever. In fact, the only person who noticed was the Mayor of the town. Mayor Mills' eyes drifted towards the clock and narrowed. Something had happened. For the first time in four years, something had changed in this town and something or someone had caused it.


	7. Chapter 6

I am so so sorry about the wait for this chapter. Life has just been crazy for the last few months and I haven't had much time to write. I did, however, get to spend 4 amazing days in Steveston, BC where Once is filmed last week and it definitely inspired me to write some more. I hope this was worth the wait :)

Chapter 6

"Hi, I'm looking for Billy?" David approached the customer service desk at the autobody shop. A man leaning over a car towards the back looked up and gave him a smile.

"Hi." He greeted warmly as he grabbed a rag to wash his grease-covered hands. "That's me." He approached David and Emma and held out his hand. "And you are?"

David tried to place the man in front of him but couldn't. He obviously wasn't from his and Snow's kingdom, but he seemed friendly enough. "David." He replied giving an easy smile. "And this is my little girl, Emma."

Emma hid behind her Daddy's leg, uncharacteristically shy for some reason. "Hi." She murmured.

"How can I help you?"

David sighed and scratched his head. "Well uh, see we were just passing through and my truck decided to break down on the outskirts of town. Ruby is actually the one who sent me, she said you might be able to help me?"

Billy grinned at the mention of the waitress' name. "Well if Ruby sent you, how can I say no?" He joked. "I'd be happy to help."

David smiled and nodded his appreciation. "Thank you." It was pretty obvious the young man in front of him had a thing for Ruby. David couldn't help but be amused.

"Just give me a minute to grab my truck and we can head out."

"Will do." David said, taking Emma's hand and leading her outside.

Five minutes later they were heading out of town. David couldn't help but notice how familiar the area seemed. He didn't know if it was the result of the curse or whether the Evil Queen had purposely chose an area that so closely resembled their home. It was almost uncanny, he even spotted an old toll bridge that looked like the one where he and Snow had had their first adventure together. It was even jokingly labelled Troll Bridge.

"This is a beautiful area." David said. "It almost feels like home."

Billy shrugged. "It's ok I guess. It's all I've ever known. Where is home for you guys?"

David was just about to answer when the hood of the tow truck started smoking.

"Oh my." Billy nearly shrieked. "That's never happened before." He quickly pulled over and jumped out of the truck and lifted the hood.

David got out as well to examine things. Something didn't seem right about this.

"The engine is shot." Billy shook his head in disappointment. "I'm really sorry, I'll have someone come help us in no time."

David couldn't help but notice how very close they were to the orange line that seemed to separate the town from everything else. He was beginning to think his earlier theory was right and that maybe these people really were stuck here and if they tried to cross the border, something bad would happen.

"Nonsense, it's fine." David said quickly. Off Billy's strange look he quickly said, "I mean it's not a big deal. I can fix my truck, all I need is some supplies. Look it's not an issue, my truck is only a mile or so from here, I'm sure I could make it so long as I could borrow some of your equipment. You just get someone here to help you and don't worry about us." He nodded to Emma still sitting quietly in the truck, watching them,

"You're sure?" Billy asked.

David nodded. "Promise."

Billy then led him to the back of the truck and handed him some tools. Within the next hour, David had his truck boosted and in working condition. It was running as well as it could have. He handed the equipment that Billy had lent him back and even helped Billy with his own truck.

"Were you a mechanic in a past life or something?" Billy asked in surprise at the level of skill the man before him had.

"No." David laughed with a shake of his head. "Actually I am a police officer. I honestly don't even remember where I learned those skills from. It's just something I picked up on."

Billy smiled. "Well thanks for the help."

"Thank you for your help." David said appreciatively with a shake of the other man's hand.

"You know, word has it that the Sheriff is looking to fill the Deputy position." Billy said suddenly.

This caught David's attention, now that he knew this was where his loved ones were, he was definitely interested in staying as long as possible and he would need something to support himself and Emma.

"Really?" He asked.

Billy nodded. "Yeah it used to be that Graham could handle everything, but lately things have been going a little crazy and he's been dealing with the Mayor's insane demands as well, so needless to say I'm sure he could use the help."

"Well then I will definitely check it out, right after I find a place to stay for the night for Emma and I." David gestured to the tired little girl leaning against his leg.

"Granny and Ruby run a Bed and Breakfast, I'm sure they'd be able to put you both up for the night." Billy suggested.

Again David gave the man an appreciative grin. "Good to know."

"It was good meeting you David. If you need anything, let me know."

"I will." David nodded as he lifted Emma up and set her in the truck and buckled her in. She was passed right out, tired from their trip. He managed to get the truck back to town and parked in front of Granny's. Ruby was out waiting on the tables that were outside. She smiled when she looked up and saw David carrying Emma over once again.

"Well I see Billy was able to help you." Ruby grinned and gestured to David's truck across the road.

"He did, he was very helpful actually." David smiled. "He mentioned something about you and your Grandmother running a Bed and Breakfast? And I'm actually looking for a place to stay for a little while."

Ruby beamed. "Well you've come to the right place." She lifted her tray and led them inside the diner. "If you just head up the road about 3 blocks and make a right you'll see the B&B. It looks like a cottage. Granny should be there right now and she can get you guys settled."

David thanked her once again and followed her instructions. Sure enough Granny was there and was more than happy to help them.

"So how long are you planning on staying?" She asked curiously. It wasn't often they got new people in town.

David shrugged. "For a while. I'm actually going to head over later and talk to the Sheriff about a Deputy job."

"Oh that's wonderful." Granny smiled. "Well you can stay here as long as you please. Here's the key to your room, best room in the whole place." She winked. "And if you need anyone to watch that precious little thing in your arms, Ruby and I would be happy to help."

David thanked her and said he would probably take her up on that offer at some point. He knew he could just these people. They may not know who they are, but deep down they were still much the same.

He walked into a decently sized, old-fashioned room. It has a queen size bed on one side as well as a small single bed on the other next to a large window with a view of the yard in front. It would do just fine for the two of them.

He placed Emma down on the single bed and sat down next to her, stroking her hair gently. "We're home, Princess."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The next day David left Emma in the care of Ruby and Granny while he went job-hunting. He knew he didn't really know their cursed selves that well, but he knew deep down, where it really mattered, they were still the same people he had known and trusted with his life. Emma had been more than happy to stay with them. Granny had promised her a grilled cheese sandwhich and hot chocolate with cinnamon, Emma's favourite thing in the world. Emma had also brought along her fairytale book, hoping that if she got them to read a little something from it, they would remember. David knew it was a long shot, but Emma needed this. She needed something to give her hope.

Ruby had given him directions to the Sheriff's office and told him a little about Storybrooke's one and only Sheriff. Apparently Graham was a nice guy but a bit of a loner. He knew everyone in town but had few friends, if any, that he regularly hung out with. He worked long hours and almost never had a day off. David hoped he could be of some help to the man.

He walked into the Sheriff's office and immediately noticed how tiny it was. There was a small office in the one corner with a desk that took up a good portion of it, as well as a filing cabinet. Across from the office were two standard sized jail cells with flat beds. There was one other desk which sat in the middle of the room, which he assumed at one point had been a receptionist's desk. David looked around the room but didn't notice the Sheriff anywhere. Figuring he must be out on a call, he decided to try back later. Just as he was about to leave, he literally ran in to another man, about his height and size.

"Excuse me." The man said. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was here."

David shook his head. "No, that's ok. It's my fault." He brushed off his jacket and held out his hand for the other man to shake. "My name's David, I'm assuming you're the Sheriff?"

The man nodded. "That's what they tell me." He laughed. "The name is Graham Humbert."

"It's nice to meet you. Um, I'm actually here because of both Billy and Ruby." David said, though he couldn't remember them mentioning their last names.

Graham's eyes lit up in recognition immediately, which David assumed was a good thing. "You must be the guy Ruby was telling me about last night. You're here about the job right?"

David nodded, for once glad that news spread like wild fire in a small town. It saved him a lot of explaining.

"Ruby said you have just arrived here with your daughter?" Graham asked.

"Yeah, my daughter Emma. She's almost 5 going on 15." David laughed.

"Can I ask why you chose Storybrooke of all places?" Graham asked curiously. "We don't exactly get a lot of visitors here, much less people who want to move here. I can't even remember the last time someone new moved here."

David knew there was a good explanation for that. It was because no one had moved here, this place had only existed for a couple of years.

David shrugged. "Change of scenery, I guess. I like small town life but Madison is start to feel a little suffocating."

Graham nodded like he knew what David was talking about.

"Emma and I were actually just supposed to be taking a little vacation, but the more I think about it, the more I think a move might be just the thing we both need." David finished.

Graham gave him an understanding smile. "Well what kind of experience do you have?"

"I've been a police officer for Madison County for the last 2 years. It was mostly desk work or patrol for the first year, but I've since moved up. I've helped out on a number of arrest warrants and a few bank robberies and the like."

"Wow, and you came to a place like Storybrooke? Nothing like that really happens here. Nothing exciting really ever happens here. Most days just start to blend together." Graham said.

David nodded. "So I've heard, but that might be just the thing I need for a while. Emma's been dealing with some stuff lately and I feel like I need to put most of my focus on her. So if I have a quieter job then that makes it a lot easier."

"Well I think we can arrange something. Would you be okay with doing the early shift?" Graham asked. "I actually prefer working nights."

David beamed. "That sounds perfect. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Are you kidding? You're doing me a huge favor. I've been pulling double duty for weeks now ever since my receptionist quit." Graham explained.

"So when can I start?" David asked feeling better and better about his decision to move here and he knew Emma would be thrilled.

"Tomorrow work for you? You should probably take the rest of today to get Emma enrolled in school and find a place to stay. Granny's is nice and all, but a little girl needs stability." Graham said.

"You sound as though you speak from experience." David laughed.

Graham shook his head. "No actually. It's just me and always has been. I've just done a lot of reading in my spare time."

"Well thank you. I will definitely be seeing you tomorrow." David shook the other man's hand.

"If you need help finding a place, let me know. I might be able to pull a few strings, the Mayor is my boss you know and yours now too I guess." Graham smirked. "You'll be meeting her soon enough."

The smile on David's face fell, he had heard tale that Regina was the town's mayor and it hadn't surprised him, this was after all her "happy ending" so of course she would make herself ruler, or this world's version of a Queen anyhow. He didn't think about the fact that working for the Sheriff's department would mean she was his boss, he could only hope that he had as few run ins with her as possible, or that she wouldn't remember him. On the plus side, this would give him ample opportunity to give him a glimpse into her more private life as well as keep a closer eye on the town.

"Can't wait." David said through gritted teeth, but plastered a smile on his face so Graham wouldn't be suspicious.

David made his way back to Granny's to see that Emma was sitting on her knees on one of the bar-stools at the counter helping Ruby smear some whip-cream on what he could only assume was hot-chocolate. He laughed as she took a sip and got whip-cream on her nose. She scrunched up her face and looked so much like Snow in that moment that he had to swallow a gulp.

Emma must have heard him because she turned around, jumped off the stool, and raced over to his arms, which were already opened for her.

"Daddy, daddy!" She exclaimed. "Ruby's letting me help make the hot-chocolate."

David laughed and kissed her nose. "I see that, Princess. How's it going?"

"I didn't get the powder every where this time." Emma stated proudly.

"That's great sweetie." He placed her down on the ground, only to have her grab his hand and pull him over to sit next to her at the counter.

"So how did the job search go?" Ruby asked as they both watched Emma drink her hot-chocolate.

"Great!" David exclaimed. "I got the job. Graham was terrific."

"Good, I'm glad. I knew he'd be understanding. He's just that kind of guy and with things in Storybrooke starting to go hay-wire, he could use the help." Ruby said.

"So does that mean we get to stay, Daddy?" Emma asked with chocolate all over her face.

David grabbed a napkin and wiped her cheeks. "It sure does, Princess."

"Yay!" Emma screamed and threw herself into his arms. "I like it here."

"I'm glad." David hugged her tightly. "We're going to be happy here."

Emma nodded. "And maybe we can find Mommy soon?" She whispered into his ear.

David smiled and whispered back "I hope so."

"Well you are both welcome to stay at the Inn for as long as you need." Granny said, having overheard the entire conversation.

"Thank you." David gave her a grateful smile. He looked down at Emma who was swinging her legs back and fourth, reading her book for the millionth time. She should have it memorized by now.

"Now what do you say we go get you registered in school." David said.

"Do I have too?" Emma whined.

"Em, you like school remember?" David said with a laugh.

Emma shrugged. "I guess. I just want to find mommy."

"We will." David said. "But you, little lady, still need to be educated."

"Okay." Emma conceded in an unhappy tone.

"Well Storybrooke Elementary is great." Ruby said. "All the teachers are great, especially Miss Blanchard. She just so happens to be my best friend. You'll love her, Emma, but she won't be your teacher for a few years yet."

"We can't wait to meet her, right Em?" David asked.

"Sure." Emma agreed, not really caring one way or the other. She just wanted to find her mother.

David just looked at Ruby and shook his head but grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her off the chair. "Come on Miss Grumpy, it's time to get you enrolled in school and then head home to take a nap." He knew all the excitement of the last few days had made her tired, so a nap would be much needed after they were done.

"Good luck you two." Ruby called out.

They entered Storybrooke Elementary which looked just like any other school. You would never know this was a school filled with children from the Enchanted Forest. They walked around for a few minutes trying to find the Principal's office when something caught David's eye.

"Look Em, it's the library and it's huge." David said showing her inside.

Emma looked all around and decided she might actually like this school after all if she got to read all these books.

"It's huge." She said.

"It's not so bad now is it?" David laughed.

"Guess not." Emma nodded in agreement. "I like reading."

"I know you do my little book worm." He grabbed her in his arms and tickled her, getting a huge round of giggles out of her before they were interrupted.

"Can I help you two?" A soft voice asked.

David looked up, recognizing the voice immediately although it sounded much more timid then he was used too, and gasped.

The woman smiled kindly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I've just never seen you here before so I assumed you were lost. My name is Mary-Margaret Blanchard and I teach 5th grade at this school."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

David stood transfixed at the woman before him. She looked exactly the same, with the exception of her hair that had been cut short into a pixie cut. He wanted to laugh because he remembered Snow constantly fretting about her long, thicky curly hair constantly. She definitely wouldn't have to worry about that now. She was just as beautiful as the day she stole his jewels, as well as his heart.

He didn't even realize he was staring until he felt a tug on the sleeve of his jacket. Looking down, he noticed Emma staring at him with wide eyes and a small frown.

"Daddy, are you okay?" She asked in a quiet voice. "You're staring at her. You always tell me thats not polite." She reminded him, trying her best to mimick his firm voice, causing the woman, Mary Margaret, to giggle.

David let out a laugh as he patted his daughter's blonde head in reassurance. "Yes Kiddo, I'm fine. I was just caught off-guard for a second." He turned back to the woman who was his wife, though she had no memory of that now. He did his best not to stare as he reached his hand out in a shake. "I'm David, and this is my daughter, Emma."

Mary Margaret smiled at the man before her. She took his hand and almost immediately pulled it away due to the sparks she felt shoot between them. Thinking it was just a coincidence, she slowly let go before bending down to the tiny girl hiding behind his leg.

"Its nice to meet you, Emma. Are you new to this school?" She asked in a soft voice so as not to startle the little girl.

David didn't know why she was playing shy every time she met these people. It wasn't in her nature at all and she obviously had no idea who the woman in front of her really was. He guessed that the drawings she had seen hadn't done her mother justice.

Emma nodded as David reminded her to use her words. "I'm in Kindergarten."

"Wow, aren't you a big girl then." Mary Margaret smiled. "You'll be in Mrs. Anderson's class. She's very nice, a good friend of mine actually."

Mary Margaret stood up once again so she was eye level with David. "She's beautiful." She told him. He wanted to kiss her right then and there, to remind her of who she really was, but something inside him told him that True Love's kiss wouldn't fix this. It was going to take something stronger to fix this curse. Something only his tiny daughter, their tiny daughter, possessed.

"Thank you, I think so too. I'm, of course, biased." David joked. He wished that just the mere sight of Emma was enough to break Snow of the curse. He wanted her to see how Emma had her eyes and her chin. How when she scrunched her face a certain way, she looked identical to her mother. He wanted her to know Emma's spit-fire personality and her determination. He wanted his daughter to know her mother.

"You guys are new in town?" Mary Margaret asked having never seen them before, despite knowing pretty well everyone from working her various jobs.

David nodded. "We just arrived yesterday. Our truck broke down, we took a look around, and decided to stay." He shrugged like that was the most obvious explanation ever. If he told her the real reason they stayed, she would think he was crazy.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Well I think that's great. It's a nice little town, perfect for raising a child. I'm assuming you found a job?"

"Yep, you're looking at the new Sheriff's deputy." David said with pride in his voice.

"Wow, good to know Graham finally has some decent help." Mary Margaret said. "I've been listening to his rants now for weeks about the lack of employment interest in this town and how he's been pulling double duty for the Mayor." She shook her head. "Poor man."

"Yes, so I've heard." David laughed. "I'm going to be taking the day shift so that I'll still have my nights with Emma here." He stroked the little girl's curls.

"I assume you're staying at Granny's then?"

"You would be assuming right." David said.

Mary Margaret looked thoughtful for a second, chewing her lip in much the same way Snow used to do. There was so much of her personality that was different, yet so much remained the same as well...her mannerisms especially.

"You know, if you're looking for a place to stay, the apartment above my loft is open. It has been for a while now, ever since the old man who lived there died." Mary Margaret explained. "It's a decent size. There's only one bedroom upstairs, but I'm sure you could figure something out."

David looked at her in shock. He had spent hours the night before combing through the town paper looking for anything with a vacancy, but he had founding nothing. "I didn't see anything in the paper when I looked."

"It's because no one really knows about it. I've been taking care of the place now for about a year, just keeping it clean and such."

David broke out into a grin, he wanted to hug her, but he also didn't want to scare her. This was the perfect solution. "That would be amazing."

"And if you're ever too busy at work, I could always take Emma home with me and look after her until you got off work." Mary Margaret offered. "Don't worry, I know all about stranger danger. I would never try anything." She swore.

He laughed at the irony of that statement. She wouldn't be kidnapping her own daughter. "Not to worry, I trust you. Are you sure though, cause Miss Emma here can be a handful."

Emma looked up at her Dad and frowned indignantly. "I am not." She insisted, causing both adults to laugh.

"I'm sure you're not, Emma. It seems like you're Daddy is more like the handful." Mary Margaret sided with the child.

"Trying to turn my own daughter against me already? Maybe i'll have to rethink this arrangement." David joked.

"No, Daddy. I want to stay with Mary Margaret." Emma warmed to the idea, still having no idea who this woman truly was. She just thought she was really funny and nice.

"Well I guess I can't say no to that." David laughed. "Miss. Blanchard, its a deal, though I promise it won't be every day."

Mary Margaret nodded in understanding. "Just let me know when you need me." Just then the buzzer sounded signalling the end of the break. "Well I better go. A classroom full of 10 year olds can get pretty rowdy."

David laughed. "I'm sure you have it handled. You're great with kids."

"You know that from a 10 minute conversation?" She asked jokingly. "I could be an ax-murderer or something."

"I sincerely doubt that." He answered. "Besides, you've only known Emma for 10 minutes and clealy you have her won over. She doesn't warm up to just anyone you know."

Mary Margaret smiled down at the girl. She had a soft spot for her already too. She felt a connection to her that she didn't feel with other children, like she knew this little girl was special. "Good to know." She laughed again. Funny how she never remembered laughing that much in a conversation with another man before, though her memory could be hazy at the best of times. "It was nice meeting you two. Emma, I'll see you really soon."

Emma nodded with a smile in reply.

"It was great seeing you...I mean meeting you." He corrected himself. He was really going to have to be careful with that if he didn't want to seem suspicious. "Maybe we will be neighbours soon."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I look forward to it, i'll give my landlord a call. I'm sure it'll be fine though."

David gave her another charming grin as she turned and walked away. He bent down to Emma who was looking at him with a strange expression. "What's wrong Em?" He asked brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Who was she?" Emma asked. "She looked like someone I should know, but I don't remember."

David smiled a little, she was about the get the shock of her young life. "That, my sweet girl, was your mother."

Emma gasped as if all the pieces suddenly fit together and she turned and looked in the direction that the woman had went. "That was my mommy?" She looked like she wanted to run after her.

David nodded in reply. "Sure was. As beautiful as ever."

Emma's happiness didn't last long as she suddenly looked down at the ground. "She didn't remember me." She said as she looked at her daddy with the most heart-breaking expression on her face, tears gathering in her eyes.

"No she didn't, sweetie." David sighed as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "But remember I told you, it might take some time for her to remember, but she will. And it's not like she doesn't love you."

Emma looked at little more hopeful at that. "Really?"

David kissed her head and picked her up off the ground. "Did you see the way she was looking at you? She may not remember you right now, my love, but she already loves you."

"She loves you too right?" Emma asked.

David hesitated. He wanted to say yes, but he also didn't want to lie because that was something he always wanted to avoid with his daughter. "I think so, Em, deep down Mommy still loves me."

"I'll fix it, Daddy, I promise." She said, determination clear on her face. "I'll make Mommy remember."

David couldn't resist kissing her head again. Sometimes she was too adorable for words. "I know you will." He looked at the time. "Come on, we better get you registered before the day is out."

Emma agreed, leaning her head against her Dad's shoulder.

A few hours later, Emma and David were settled back at their room at Granny's. Snow (Mary Margaret he had to remind himself) had come through and they were meeting with her landlord tomorrow. Hopefully in a day or two, they would have their own place and could arrange to have their stuff sent over.

Emma was busy playing with her favourite stuffed animal when there was a knock at the door.

David got up to answer it and right away wished he hadn't.

"Good evening." The woman on the other end greeted and he got a sick feeling in his stomach. "Welcome to Storybrooke, I'm Mayor Mills."


End file.
